Universal Studios Singapore
Universal Studios Singapore (USS) is the Singaporean Universal Studios theme park located within and maintained by Resorts World Sentosa on Sentosa Island. It is the second Universal Studios theme park in Asia (Universal Studios Japan being the first) and the first in Southeast Asia. The park officially opened on May 28, 2011. The park itself is not fully owned by Universal, but instead by the Genting Group. Much like at Universal Studios Japan, Sesame Street is one of the park's major character-based franchises, with attractions ranging from stage shows to an indoor dark ride, Spaghetti Space Chase. Walk-arounds of Elmo, Cookie Monster, Oscar the Grouch, Abby Cadabby, Ernie, Bert, Grover, and Count von Count appear greeting park guests in addition to appearing in stage shows, while Big Bird is mostly limited to stage shows. Sesame Street merchandise is also sold in stores at the park. Live shows Regular Image:dancewitherniebert.jpg|''Dance with Bert and Ernie'' (street show, 2012-17) Image:Our_favorite_things_1.jpg|''Our Favorite Things'' (street show, 2012-17) Image:Uss_when_i_grow_up_1.jpg|''When I Grow Up'' (2012-17) Image:Elmostvtimecast.jpg|''Elmo's TV Time'' (2018-) Seasonal Image:Universal_studios_singapore_2014_sesame_street_saves_christmas_8.jpg|''Sesame Street Saves Christmas'' (2013-15) Image:Trickortreatsscast.jpg|''Trick or Treat with Sesame Street'' (2017-) Image:Oscar%27s_grouchmas_8.jpg|''Oscar's Grouchmas'' (2017-) Image:USSmonsterlohei.jpg|''Monster Lo Hei'' (2019) ''Spaghetti Space Chase'' Main article: Spaghetti Space Chase Parades & special events Outside of their own stage shows, the Sesame Street characters also appear in parades and special events at the park. Image:Ussnewyearcountdown.jpg|''Sesame Street'' characters partying on New Year's Eve, mingling with the likes of Marilyn Monroe and Shrek. Image:Ecmogweddinguss.jpg|Elmo, Cookie Monster, and Oscar attend a guest couple's wedding at the park in 2015. Image:Soakoutsesame.jpg|Elmo, Cookie Monster, Ernie, and Bert join the Soak Out Water Party in the summer of 2016. Image:Bahhumbugsesame.jpg|The Sesame Street gang help Ebenezer Scrooge with his show in Bah Humbug! A Christmas Spectacular Image:Chocolateadventurecookie.jpg|Cookie Monster joins the Chocolate Adventure. Image:Usschinesenewyeargrov.jpg|''Sesame Street'' characters participate in the Auspicious Dragon Trail during Chinese New Year. Image:Ss50universalsingapore.jpg|Sesame Street 50 Years and Counting Celebration Stores Sesame Street merchandise, both park-exclusive and imported items, is sold in gift shops at USS, including Big Bird's Emporium. There is also a Sesame Street School Bus retail cart outside Rockefeller Center (the former location for The Yellow Cab Co. Taxi, which has since moved to Water Street, near KT Grill). Image:Brownderbyelmo.jpg |The Brown Derby, originally a hat shop, has been re-themed to Sesame Street. The Elmo marquee was replaced by Bert and Ernie in 2013. Image:Berterniederbys.png |Brown Derby entrance marquee, as of 2013. Image:Ussbrownderbyint1.jpg |Brown Derby, interior brown derby inside.jpg|Brown Derby, interior Image:Ussbrownderbyint2.jpg |Brown Derby, interior Image:Ussbrownderbyint3.jpg |Brown Derby, interior Image:Ussbus.jpg |The Sesame Street School Bus Image:Usscookiecart.JPG |Me Want Cookies! The 5th Avenue Coffee & Waffles stand bears Cookie Monster's likeness. The cart also sells an assortment of cookies. Image:Bigbirdemporium.JPG |Big Bird's Emporium. Serves as the exit for Spaghetti Space Chase and leads to Loui's Pizza. big bird emporium.jpg|Big Bird's Emporium Spaghetti store 2.jpg Spaghetti store.jpg big birds e inside.jpg|Inside Big Bird's Emporium Sesame Street Character Breakfast A Character Breakfast hosted by Loui's Pizza is available on select dates. The Character Breakfast is not included in the day-pass to USS; guests have to reserve their tickets online or purchase their tickets at the ticketing booth upon entering the park. Appearances While the Sesame Street characters are represented as walk-arounds at USS, the actual Muppets have visited the park on a few occasions. Image:Cnyspecial1.jpg|Elmo, Big Bird, and Cookie Monster filming a scene for Let's Celebrate Chinese New Year in 2016. Image:Elmouss2017.JPG|Elmo visits USS in 2017 to promote the #Sharethelaughter campaign. Image:Cookieabbyuss.jpg|Cookie Monster and Abby Cadabby visit in 2018. Promotion Before the addition of Sesame Street at USS was officially announced in 2012, Resorts World Sentosa released two teasers online. File:Universal Studios Singapore - Something Sunny's Coming Your Way (Treasure)|Teaser 1: Treasure File:Universal Studios Singapore - Something Sunny Coming Your Way (Crumbs)|Teaser 2: Crumbs See also * Universal Studios Japan External links * Official site * Nick Sim, "Video: Universal Studios Singapore hints at Sesame Street ride for 2013", Theme Park Tourist, May 18, 2012. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:International Attractions Category:Theme Parks